


"Because You're My Hero!"

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, he loves peter so much, peter draws something, this is really short btw, tony is proud dad, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Tony loves his son a whole lot
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 160
Collections: Fics that make my heart go OOF with fluff





	"Because You're My Hero!"

**Author's Note:**

> UwU

Tony steps into his Malibu mansion greeted by faint sounds of cartoons coming from the living area.

"Welcome home, sir," Jarvis greets him. "Young Peter is in the living area," He says.

"Tank you, J," Tony smiles as he wanders towards the loud, exhaggerated sounds of Tom & Jerry echoing around the whole building.

First he spots the brown mop of hair attatched to a tiny body sprawled out over the floor, Crayolas littered over the floor around him. His face is scrunched up in consentration as he colours with the Yellow one. The volume from the TV lowers and Peter looks up from his intense drawing session. His face lights up when he sees who's come.

"Daddy!" Peter cries and jumps up to hug Tony.

Tony gets down to his knees and opens up his arms which little Peter gladly jumps into. "Hi, kiddo," Tony mumbles, nuzzling his face into Peter's fluffy, curly and too soft (Like how is it possible?) hair. "What are you drawing?" Tony asks, looking over at the abandoned artwork (Yes, it's real artwork fight him) on the floor.

Peter runs over, graps the paper and comes back showing him a beautiful (Yes it is beautiful) drawing of the Iron Man suit. Tony grabs it and examins it.

"It's you--" Peter smiles, "because you're my hero!"

Tony beams, his chest filling with warmth. And He didn't think He could love this kid any more than this.

"You're my favourite person, y'know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
